


his kind of beautiful

by alphabetsoup03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetsoup03/pseuds/alphabetsoup03
Summary: Changbin reached over and softly stroked Felix's cheek, fingers running over the constellation of freckles on his face. Felix's doe eyes reflected the moonlight, and Changbin could see his entire future inside the pools of warm brown.He was beautiful.





	his kind of beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Changlix cuddles + pet names are my religion, anyone wanna convert?

The soft pattering of the rain outside the window set the scene. Soft and soothing. The air held a sweet smell, coming from the burned out candle that once filled the room with lights that danced across the room.

 

Felix tucked his head further into the mountain of pillows, some of which were stolen from separate rooms.

 

He buried his face into the pillow of his boyfriend, Changbin, breathing in the faint traces of his shampoo. Call it creepy if you want, the only thing Felix felt was yearning.

 

Changbin had been staying in the studio longer than Felix had hoped for. Chan and Jisung had dragged Changbin in to work on the newest 3RACHA mixtape which was due for it's release any time soon. The three had spent the last couple of weeks in the studio, and since Stray Kids didn't have their comeback as a group until later, they wanted to keep the fans entertained.

 

Unfortunately, that meant less time for Felix to spend with Changbin. Times like now we're often, where Felix would sleep in Changbin's bed and hope he would come back soon.

 

He barely got to see Changbin anymore, and just wished the 3RACHA group would end their time in the studio early tonight.

 

But it was 11 in the night right now, and still no sign of the three idols.

 

Not until nearly 1 in the morning.

 

The door softly creaked as it opened, filling the room with a dim glow. The shadow of a figure crosses into the light, hastily closing the door behind him.

 

Changbin shed his jacket and shoes, and replaced them with more comfortable attire. He crossed the room from the closet to the bed, and sat on the edge near the headboard.

 

This was the seventh time he and the rest of 3RACHA had left the studio this late, and also the third time he had found Felix sleeping in his bed.

 

He spent a few moments staring at the angelic figure in the bed, reaching over to brush away a strand of sandy hair from Felix's eyes.

 

Felix's eyes shut tight before squinting open.

 

"Changbin?" He murmurs, slowly lifting his head from the pillow.

 

"Yeah, baby, it's me," Changbin says softly.

 

"C'mon, I missed you." Felix scoots over and pulls the blanket open. Changbin gladly takes the spot next to Felix, and slides into the bed.

 

As soon as Changbin gets settled, Felix tucks his head into his chest and breathes in deeply, muscles releasing the tension he hadn't realised he had as he relaxed into Changbin's embrace.

 

Changbin softly kisses the top of Felix's head. "How long did you wait up until, princess?"

 

"Too long." Felix's voice comes out muffled from his place in Changbin's chest.

 

"Sorry, sunshine. Traffic was murder."

 

Felix giggles softly, and Changbin's heart melts. _Fuck_ , he was uncontrollably whipped.

 

Felix untucks his head from under Changbin's chin and peeps up at him with a loving look in his eyes.

 

The two stare at each other, caught in each other's gazes.

 

Changbin reached over and softly stroked Felix's cheek, fingers running over the constellation of freckles on his face. Felix's doe eyes reflected the moonlight, and Changbin could see his entire future inside the pools of warm brown.

 

He was beautiful.

 

"You know I love you, right?" Changbin says softly, not once breaking eye contact.

 

Felix's response is to squeak softly and bury his face in the pillow. His face peeks out slightly and Changbin can see his flushed face, eyes sparkling and upturned into what he could tell was a smile.

 

Changbin moves his hand up from Felix's cheek to his soft hair, running his fingers through the silky strands.

 

"We've been dating for months, baby. And yet you still get so embarrassed when I tell you I love you," Changbin's lips curve upwards into a teasing smile.

 

Felix laughs softly. "It _is_ embarrassing."

 

"What, saying 'I love you'? You say it all the time to me." Changbin wraps his other hand around Felix's waist and changes their positions, pulling Felix to rest his head on his chest as Changbin lays on his back, one arm tucked behind his head.

 

Felix moves a hand under Changbin's shirt, fingers leaving trails of warmth as he traces shapes onto Changbin's stomach.

 

"Yeah, well, that's different." Felix rests his chin on Changbin's chest and stares at him. "Coming from you... you're, well, you don't normally show your affection to others as much as the rest of us do."

 

Changbin raises an eyebrow. He cups Felix's face in his hands and softly kisses his cheeks. "Really? Does this make you flustered?"

 

Felix breathes air out of his nose really hard and ducks his head out of sight. "Stop it," he says as he tries not to smile. His mouth says 'no', but his eyes say 'yes'.

 

"Alright, kitten. What about..." Changbin traces a hand down Felix's back, stopping to pull at the waistband of Felix's pants. "...This?" He shifts his hand further down, stopping to pinch Felix's ass.

 

Felix yelps slightly and twitches. He smacks Changbin's bicep lightly. "Don't do that, you weirdo."

 

Changbin quietly laughs. "Come on, you love me, kitten." He lowers his voice slightly and pulls Felix closer to him. "Who would have known someone so bold in public could be so shy and prude in private."

 

Felix flushes and he pinches Changbin's stomach, lightly enough that it wouldn't hurt.

 

Changbin laughs. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. I'm just saying, your demeanor around fans is way different than what you are when we're alone."

 

Felix scoots up and snuggles into Changbin's side, burying his head into his neck. He makes a contented sound and wraps his arm around Changbin's middle, not wanting to let go.

 

Changbin let's his hand move to rub at Felix's neck and hair, the other hand pulling at Felix's waist to hold him close.

 

Changbin softly bends his head to kiss at Felix's forehead, lips brushing the soft skin there for a moment before pulling back.

 

"I'm never going to let you go, my love," he whispers into the darkness overflowing and spilling into the room.

 

The rain had long since stopped, and only the faint sound of water droplets dappling the ground could be heard. The calming sky sent the melodies of the heavens down below, and all Changbin could think about was how there must've been a god somewhere to send him an angel this beautiful.

 

The moonlight spills into the room, lighting up the furniture in a pale grey glow. The tree branches peering through the slits of the curtains gave the illusions of figures dancing across the room, basking in the silver pools of everlasting beauty.

 

Legs tangled together and heads rested up against each other, Changbin closes his eyes and let the quiet breathing of the love of his life lull him to sleep.

 

He had his world in his arms, and he didn't plan on ever letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> fuuuck I've been procrastinating on so many works, I have like 20 drafts saved and not one of them are completed yet (save for this one of)
> 
>  
> 
> I've been listening to Queen by History for like 2 hours now, and I can't bring myself to stop because I fukcing love that song, y'all should give it a listen
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!! <3


End file.
